On the Radio
by Lil-Sun-Rie
Summary: Mawata seems to be loosing her memory, bit by bit. When Sasame sees her he notices that she doesn’t remember much about him except that he’s a radio DJ, and because of his deceit he promises to help her regain her memory. SasameMawata [ON HOLD]


Author's Note: I'm not totally sure that I'll finish this fic because I have a lot of other fics to watch over… but, since summer is coming up I may have a lot of free time… The whole reason I want to write this fic is because Mawata is one of my favorite characters in Prétear and I don't really like Takako, please forgive me those who do! I really like Sasame and Mawata together and I seriously was hoping that they would get together, but alas I never get what I want. That's okay though because that's what fan fiction is about, right?

Summary: After Takako was released by the darkness, Mawata seems to be loosing her memory, bit by bit. When Sasame sees her on the way to work he notices that she doesn't remember much about him except that he's a radio DJ and because of his deceit, he promises himself to help her regain her memory. What happens when he feels something from Mawata that Takako was never able to awaken within him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prétear and I never will… that's sad…

**_On the Radio_**__

_Chapter One_

"Mawata! Can you show us how to make origami again?"

Since the dark incident with Takako, Mawata took a part time job at a daycare to take of children. Mawata smiled and took the paper that the young child was offering and began her series of folding and cutting. The children looked on with awe and Mawata happily noticed that they were actually paying attention. Months ago, Mawata had believed that she was alone in the world and that no one, not even her family, cared for her. Now, however, Mawata has realized that she had been surrounding by people who loved her, her whole like; she was just too naïve to see it.

Before Takako, Mawata was a lovesick teen who constantly listened to a advice section on the radio. She remembered the gentle tune of his voice as he comforted people with beautiful speeches that must've taken forever to construct. His beautiful voice, his wonder sensibility, his wise logic… everything about him used to make her body tremble with excitement as he went on to read her postcards.

Mawata always knew who Sasame was… she knew him… and she loved him…

But, was it just a fantasy? Was her _love_ just an excuse to daydream about something so sweet and wonderful? Was it just something to think about to avoid the pain of being misunderstood? What was it really?

"Finished! Can anyone guess what it is?"

The little children gathered around the plastic table and leaned over it to get a better look at the folded piece of paper.

"It's a bird!"

Mawata smiled as brightly as she could, "What kind of bird?"

"I don't know…" the little kids suddenly looked very thoughtful, which was cute because they probably had no idea what it was.

"It's a crane!" Mawata exclaimed after the extended period of time. "I've been making them since last week… this is my twentieth one, I think."

"Why are you making so much?"

"They say if you are able to make a thousand cranes, you will get one wish!"

"Well, that's dumb." Mawata looked towards the direction of the voice, it was Sasame… but, what was he doing here.

"Sasame…"

"Because no matter what happens, later on you'll loose count and you'll have to start all over again." Sasame  looked down at Mawata with warm eyes, but it also held sorrow, "It's nice to know that you still remember me…" Sasame was never able to forgive himself for hurting Mawata the way he did. It wasn't right for him to play with her feelings, the way he did. His love for Takako drove him on, but it wasn't Takako. It was just another part of her, but the hope that she would change drove him on as well. Mawata just lowered her eyes and smiled softly.

"Why are you here?"

"I-" Sasame didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say he was sorry, she deserved more than that. "I… I was walking over to the radio station, but I saw you through the window…" Sasame said while gesturing to the window.

Mawata looked up at him, her large green eyes searching his soft violet ones.

Sasame continued, "I guess I just wanted to say 'hi…" _I need to tell her… I need to apologize… _

Sasame's thoughts were thrown into a jumble and he had absolutely no idea what to say. But, before he could say anything, Mawata handed him a postcard.

"I wasn't able to turn this into the mail yesterday, so I'll give it to you now." Mawata smiled up at him, "It wouldn't feel right without my postcard would it?"

Sasame smiled and took the card, "Yes, it wouldn't feel right…"

Mawata gently pushed back her aqua green hair and turned back to the children. __

_I won't leave till I say I'm sorry… Say it… Say it…_

"I'm sorry," Sasame blurted out, unable to stop himself.

"For what?"

Sasame looked down at her clueless face… "For not being able to love you the way you wanted…"

"What are you talking about?"

Sasame's eyes narrowed as he examined Mawata's face, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me, you help me everyday on the radio…" Mawata cast Sasame a suspicious look.

"I- I…" _Does she really not remember…? _"I'm sorry for loving Takako…"

"Why would that hurt me?"

"W-well… I'm not sure…"

Mawata smiled brightly as something clicked in her mind, "Oh, you probably feel guilty because of that silly crush I had on you! Don't worry about it! I don't really know this Takako, but she's really lucky to have you." Mawata's smiled grew larger as she voiced out her reason…

_She doesn't remember!_

"Never mind… that's probably just it…" Sasame didn't know why, but hearing her say 'silly crush,' made him feel a bit dejected.

"Sasame, when are you going home today?"

"About three…"

"Well, do you want to get ice cream with me on the way home?" Sasame smiled and nodded slowly.

_Why doesn't she remember? Is she faking it, or is it real? _

Sasame smiled and slowly backed away and walked towards the door. He waved at Mawata before leaving the day care, but before he was able to walk out Mawata called out.

"Sasame!"

"Making a hundred cranes for a wish isn't dumb because it always gives people hope that something as simple as a crane can grant their wish."

Sasame smiled, "But, instead of sitting around waiting for the wish to happen, people should go out and _make_ it happen."

"But, the crane will give them confidence when they're doing just that."

Mawata smiled and gave him a little wave. Sasame exited the day care and walked down the side walk.

This small encounter would give him a lot to think about. Sasame began wondering why she didn't remember him… she seemed to also have forgotten who Takako was as well. Trying to clear his mind, Sasame turned his attention on the postcard in his hand, but that was useless seeing as it was _her_ postcard. Sasame sighed in defeat and allowed thoughts of Mawata to enter his mind as he read her postcard.

_Dear Sasame,_

_I'm not sad anymore because my sister-in-law has become closer to me than ever. Now, everyone seems to want to understand and now they seem to notice me. I don't know what happened, but when I got up from my bed two days ago I saw them at the foot of my bed smiling. I wish I knew why they suddenly changed, but I didn't want to seem rude because I was afraid that they would return to the way they've acted before. I'm glad they finally saw past that calm exterior to see me as the broken child I always was. _

Sasame almost dropped the postcard when he read those first few lines, but he forced himself to read the rest. How could she just forget the whole event that took place? She was at the center of the evil tree and yet she didn't seem to remember any of it.

_I'm happy for once in my life. I finally have people who understand me and cherish me, instead of ignore me. They finally see me as a vulnerable person instead of the strong calm person that I let out. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I stayed in my room day and night. I never wanted to go in fear of hurting someone and myself at the same time. I've finally found courage to be my own person, but I'm still afraid. I feel as if something is missing, something I've felt for a long time. I'm not sure what it is or what happened, but it feels like I'm missing a part of myself. _

_Silk_

Sasame put the postcard in his pocket. He didn't understand what was happening to her, all he did know was that she forgot everything. Sasame decided to call Himeno when he got to the station.

Picking up the phone, Sasame dialed the number to Himeno's house. It was her father that answered.

"Moshi moshi."

"Is Himeno there?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Sasame."

"Oh, wait I'll get her."

There was a moments silence, then Himeno's voice came on.

"Sasame?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow! You called me! I was getting a bit sad because I haven't heard from you in a while."

Sasame smiled, she just had a way of making him smiled so much, "I'm sorry, but I saw Mawata today."

"Oh you did! Where did you see her?"

"At the day care, but that's not what I called about. When you saw Mawata this morning, did she seem a little strange?"

Again there was a moment of silence, but unlike the first this one wore on. "Yes." There was another pause, "She seemed confused when we greeted her at the breakfast table."

"Himeno, I think something happened to her to make her forget about what happened with me, Takako, and the rest of Leafe."

"Well, that might be a good thing, right?"

"I don't know, but she may be confused for a long time and that confusion might drive her mad from trying to solve it."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Nothing, I was just going to ask permission if I could be the one to restore her memory."

"Then, I wish you good luck!"

"Thank you." And with that, Sasame hung up the phone.

Sasame went into his booth and gathered the letters into a pile so he could read them one by one on the radio. Turning on his microphone, Sasame went ahead and completed his introduction.

"The first letter is from Rased and it reads, _I have felt loneliness since my mother had died…" _ And the day wore on, with the reading and answering of questions. Sasame suddenly felt himself eagerly awaiting three o'clock when he would be able to walk with Mawata home.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yeah, I know corny huh? Well, I wasn't sure what to write for the first chapter so I just let my fingers do the typing and typed away with corny junk. I hope you guys like it though, because it did give me a lot to think about. **

**I don't know the names of the other Leafe and if you could be so kind as to tell me, I'd be very happy. **

**Like I said on the top, one of my favorite characters is Mawata and it really annoys me when people say that she's worthless and stupid because she's not. Just because she's sad that her father died, even thought she's already fourteen, doesn't mean that she's stupid. How would you feel if the only person who understood you died? How would you feel if no one seemed to want to know you? **

**I feel really sorry for Mawata and I really wanted her to go with Sasame, but seeing as they don't, I decided to write this fic. Also, because I don't really like Takako. Sorry to all the Takako fans out there. GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Review please.**


End file.
